Animalian days
by 4696neko
Summary: Au-ish In this world there are two kind of people's One who are humans other are called animalians where they are half human and half...Bad Title and summary I know it's bad I'm not really good at making summaries... Oc submissions:[Close]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! My second fanfic is out! **

**And yesI know I still have my other fanfic on going but in abit stuck on it for quite a long time so, I decided I'm going to make another one! Of course I'm going to go back to the other one...soon after I get a good idea b**

**So forms are at the bottom and i will only accept 4 Oc first and then i may ask for more later in the story**

**I do not own Inazuma eleven, Go , Chrono stone , galaxy**

**Anyway, enjoy the Prologue**

Prologue

"Gouenji, have you found them yet?" A brown haired man who was in his twenties came walking up to a desk which was piled up with paper works and behind it there was a pony tailed white haired man sitting on a chair facing toward him.

"Yes but only half of them, I still need more time to find the other half." The man called gouenji gave him a yellow folder which said "Top Secret"

"We don't have much time left , you know that don't you?"

"I know Endou! ...sorry just give me few more days, I'll find the other half soon."

"Okay, I'll do my best as well"

"Thanks, we have to move on to the next part of Project Animalian soon"

Picking up the file Endou walked out of the room closing the door behind.

" I hope this Project works out well If it doesn't then...Earth has no hope."

In town of Inazuma and on the edge of the town was a girl sitting on a tree looking down to the town.

"So, this is the town of inazuma? Interesting"

She smiled and jumped off into the bushes below her and out of the bushes came out a light grey wolf running In to the town.

**So... That was my prologue how was it? It could've been a little short but anyways it's a prologue.**

**To some people who doesn't know what animalian is I will explain now**

**First of all, I do not know if there is such thing as animalian I got it off from anyamaru tantei kiruminzuu if anyone knows it**

**In the anime it is people who has two appearance of both animal and human.**

**It's like a soul but you can do it anytime.**

**Okay so now I explained what animalian is here are the...**

**Oc forms!**

**The form is right below**

**And just in case I will put in soccer stuff, you know just in case...if anything happens**

**Pls type **

**Animal days-Oc **

**As the subject of the Pm**

**Name:(last,first)**

**Age:13-15**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Flaws:(if you have one)**

**crush:(optional no chrono stone or galaxy :kirino ranmaru, Kariya Masaki, Tsurugi Kyousuke)**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Skil/talent:(Something your Oc is good at like fast at running or has great jumping skills etc)**

**Casual clothes:**

**School:(doesn't have to be raimon,)**

**Animalian:(Must be an Endangered animal, make it unique. Taken: Dhole, Snowleopard****)**

**Position:**

**Hissatsu:**

**If You have any questions don't hesitate to Pm me **

**And just like i said at the top I will only accept 4 Oc at the first but I might ask for more later in the story.**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I get four Oc's**

**R&R **

**No harsh flames... -~-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! And welcome back to animalian days ! I hope you guys enjoyed that first prologue/chapter.**

**I was really happy when there wre Oc submission straight after I posted this story!**

**Well anyway I think I won't be putting up another submission for a while..or maybe not..**

**I finally finished writing this chapter. I should've finished it long ago but I didn't like what I typed up so I started all over again and the result was this. So please read it to the end and review.**

**I do not own inazuma eleven, go , chrono stone, galaxy! They belong to the fabulous Level 5**

**Just saying..**

* * *

><p>"Hey Tenma, have you had about the rumors recently ?" shinsuke asked Tenma.<p>

"What rumors ?"

The two have been practicing soccer together at the river bank from even after doing practice at school. It was almost and everyday thing for both of them to practice soccer after school club and usually they finish up early but today, they were practicing a new hissatsu together so that they could use it at the next tournament they have.

"You don't know? There's been some rumours that there are ghost of animals appearing around town recently and they suddenly come out of nowhere and then disappear like a ghost. "

"That's obviously a hoax" tenma says bouncing his soccer ball on his head.

" But one of the boys from class saw an lion the other night when he was also coming home from club practice."

" Don't worry shinsuke, even if an lion or zebra comes out ill just knock em out with this." He kicked up the ball high and was about to catc

h it with his legs when he bumped into shinsuke and the ball came falling on his head and fell to the ground rolling over to a small shadow.

"Shinsuke~ please don't stop a of a sudden."

"Te...te..ten..tenma."

"Huh what is it ?" He looked towards the small goal keeper and saw him shaking and pointing his finger upfront.

The shadow steeped out to the light revealing a light blue wolf standing in their way.

" oh it's a dog shinsuke, why are you shaking ? You've seen sasuke before haven't you?"

" it's not a dog tenma... It's a wolf!" He whispered really quietly stepping behind tenma.

"Wha, what? A wolf? That's ridiculous. Wolves don't just come out of anyways it doesn't look so scary, I wonder if it wants to play soccer?"

"Yes they do If it was a ghost wolf! And Tenma wolves don't play soccer."

"How come Tsurugi can?"

"That's because he uses a soul not an real life living wolf."

While the two were arguing about the wolf, it walked a few steps forward to the soccer ball that Tenma had dropped earlier and lightly pushed it with its nose, making it roll over to the boys feet.

Tenma picked up the ball and stared into the wolfs eye for awhile feeling a bit of loneliness in the eyes and turned around to Shinsuke.

"See! it does soccer "

"Tenma~"

The wolf padded towards them and just passed them and turned around the corner and disappeared out of sight.

The two of them quickly turned around and checked the street it turned to but saw no wolf and only a person with a hoodie on.

"What was that about..." The both of them was scared not because of the wolf but the sudden disappearance of it and ran all the way back to their own houses.

The next day

"it's true!" Shinsuke and Tenma has explained what has happened the day before to the other first years and Kariya was cracking up for the story.

"Ghosts ? Wolves ? Lions? That's impossible ! Are your heads ok?"

"But it's true we saw it with our own eyes! Right Tenma?" Shinsuke turned around to get help from him to persuade the others but only to see a frown on his face.

"What's wrong Tenma-kun?"Hikaru asked him.

" The wolf we saw yesterday, it felt as if it was empty inside it"

"Hey guys what are you guys talking about?"

Aoi joins in the conversation and listens to them.

" oh talking about animals i saw a panda yesterday."

"Ehh!" Everyone , Was surprised to what Aoi had said without even over exaggerating about it.

"What?"

" didn't you think it was suspicious ?" Kariya asked.

"We'll I did at first, but it was so cute! Sleeping beneath a tree behind the school building. So without thinking I went towards it and sat next to it realizing the next moment I had dozed off to sleep and the panda had disappeared. I also heard that the school night guard saw ghosts during his duties. Now there's even a mysterious rumour going through out the school."

"That's it! I've had enough of it! To prove if the rumors are true or not we're all going to sneak into school tonight!" Kariya said standing up pointing his finger towards the school building.

"Ehh!" Hikaru, tenma , Aoi and shinsuke said.

" but won't we get caught by the night guard?" Tenma asked.

"It's going to be okay! Anyways that guard never does his job properly, he just goes around the school once and goes back to the guards room. So it'll be alright. So 7pm tonight at the school gates. Ok?"

"Who's going to the school tonight?" A new voice came out from behind Kariya and standing right behind him was.

"Kirino senpai! Um errr nothing we were discussing that we should go sleep over at... Tenma-kuns house tonight" Kariya quickly made up a lie to keep Kirino away from coming with them.

"Hmm okay then I don't mind you first years talking together but not during our practice time, do it during your breaks."

"Hai Kirino senpai!" All of them quickly scattered out to the field continuing their soccer practice.

"7pm at the school gates tonight.. It sounds fun, maybe I should join them tonight." He told himself and also went back to his practice.

"Ok is everyone here?" Kariya asked.

"Yep! I also invited Tsurugi to come but he refused to come because it sounded ridiculous." Tenma replied.

"I thought he would say that, any way everyone say a number in order okay so I can check that everyone is here starting with me. 1!"

"2!"

"3"

"6!"

"Tenma-kun! Please don't shout that loud your voie is going to bring the night guard over here, and its 4 not 6" Kariya pointed his flashlight to him.

"Hehe sorry I got too fired up."

Kariya sighed and asked them to say the numbers again.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

"5!"

Just about Kariya was going to take them in to the school he heard another voice.

"6"

"Not again tenma-kun~!"

"That wasn't me Kariya."

"Then who was it?"

"Me.." As soon as Kariya turned around he saw a man behind him with a torch shown on his face from below."

"Wa ahhhhhh"

"Hahahaha Kariya! Your reaction! Hahahaha"

Hearing the voice soon realise who it belonged to, he brought up his torch to the culprit.

"Kirino senpai..what are you doing here? And since when were you there?"

"Oh well I heard that you were going to the school tonight and your were trying to hide it so I thought It might be interesting if I tagged along. And I was here from the first time."

"Did you guys know?" Kariya asked the others.

"We thought you knew." All of them replied in harmony.

Kariya sighed and walked to the right side of the school.

"Kirino senpai! the school gates right here!" Kariya told him poring his finger to the gate.

"We can't just enter the school from the gate. That's obviously going bring the guard over here. Come on ill show you the back door for this."

The 1st years didn't object to his idea and followed after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I do a good job? *wags tail *<strong>

**Well one of you might know who's Oc came out in the story * gives you a stare..***

**I'm not going to reveal the Oc's name and owner just yet.. **

**Oh and one of them is mine some may guessed already but I want it as a mystery for now so I'm also not going to reveal my Oc's name yet but I'm going say this that I do not own the Oc and the owner is **

**#€%%!$ $&?$**

**oh and When you review pls answer this question:**

**What character should be in this story? Name one from Go. Excluding the first years.**

**Hehehe**

**Bye for now!**

**btw I don't think there's going to be soccer match or anything but anyways**

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter again! Did everyone like the last chapter ?**

**I forgot to say that I don't really know if there are night guards at schools.. I'm not quite sure I just wrote down what I heard from my mum. According to her almost every school has a guard. Oh and sorry about Shinsuke's *S* I know it needs an capital S**

**This chapter doesn't have much but ill try and make it better the next one **

**i do not own Level-5 **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Right, here is the back door to be precise a secret door that only me and shindou knows."

Kirino placed his hand on a big piece of card board poster stuck on the were at the back side of the school but there was nothing except for the poster

"Ehmm Sorry to say but... This is just a wall." Aoi said looking towards at the normal non-suspicious looking poster.

"I told you it's a Secret passage. It's meant to look unsuspecting, here ill show you." He held the top corners of the poster and slowly pulled it towards him. Everyone thought that the poster would just come off the wall but surprisingly a block of cement came out with the poster.

"See?"

Everyone was surprised by cement coming off the wall and there was a hole big enough for one person to crawl through.

"Wow ! How can you pull out something heavy as that?" Shinsuke asked.

"It's not that heavy, the inside is hollow so it's actually pretty easy to pull out." He dropped the cement on the floor and did a bow to Aoi.

"Ladies first"

Aoi chuckled and steeped inside.

"This leads to an shed just behind the building and there's a lot of stuff inside so be careful."

After everyone entered Kirino picked up the Cement from the inside and pulled it back to the hole.

"Here's the door" Kirino opened up the door for the shed and closed it back.

"So Kariya, what's the plan?" Tenma asked him.

"We'll first of all, we're going to enter the school building and go around the places where the rumours are told.

They followed Kariya around the school until they stopped at a window. He opened an window which was meant to be locked but since Kariya is a sneaky kid he had unlocked the window after the teachers had locked it.

"Okay so first rumour, the moan of the water spirit. The pool was where it was seen." Kariya leads the group to a roof top where there was an pool.

"Let's check it out"

Everyone looked around the pool but couldn't find anything. Just before there were going to leave the pool all of them heard a loud splash in the pool.

"What was that?!" Kariya quickly turned around and ran to the side of the pool.

Looking into the pool Kariya thought he saw a black shadow in the water and leaned closer to see what it was, then Shinsuke all of a sudden runs towards him but slips on the water and accidentally pushes Kariya into the water.

"Kariya!" Everyone screams his name and quickly runs towards his side.

In the water Kariya saw a two shadows going away from him. He tried to swim towards it but he was running out of air so he had to get out of the water.

"Kariya kun !Are you ok?" Aoi asks him and gives him a hand out.

"More importantly I saw something swimming in the water didn't you see anything go out of the water?"

"No sorry we didn't see anything"

Shinsuke said

"First of all we need to get you out of those wet clothes. Wait here ill quickly go get something." Kirino quickly ran to the door and disappeared and coming back a few minutes after.

"Here use it dry your self" Kirino gave him a small towel.

"Thanks senpai, where did you get it from?" Kariya used the towel to dry his hair and squeezed out the water from his shirt and pants.

" I forgot that I left my towel in my desk after i did PE today"

"Eww! So it's been used?" Kariya stopped for a moment a held it far from him and shook his head splashing water around.

"I'm just joking, I haven't used it yet, it's clean and you can use my jacket for now instead of your shirt." He took off his jacket off and dropped it on Kariya's head.

"Come on let's go check out the next one." Kirino picked up the torch a lead everyone downstairs.

"So whats so scary about the library? Oh Shinsuke, check out this! Tenma asked while checking out a magazine on Holy Road.

"The flying books of the night library" Kirirno said from the other side of the book shelf peering through a space to Tenma.

"So..books are going to fly around?" Tenma looked around him.

"Apparently they do." Aoi said

"We'll I don't see any books flying." Kariya said picking up a book and flips it open to a page.

Then suddenly a book just falls down infron of him making him drop the book he had in his hand.

"Woa what was that?"

Again books came falling down to all of them and started to fly around them.

"Ghost!" Shinsuke runs out of the library with everyone following him.

They ran all the way out of the building and back to where they started.

"I'm going to go home now, I don't want to go back there anymore!" Shinsuke said, everyone agreed and went back to their own home.

* * *

><p><strong>that last bit was...ummm, lame?<strong>

**i couldnt think of a better ending for this chapter**

**For the pool bit, I'm not really sure if they have one so I imagined one that is from Free! Eternal summer**

**Don't forget to Review!**


End file.
